


Let's Just Live in the Afterglow

by Wanderingcourier



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Kink, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, PWP, Scene Break, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 01:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10264040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderingcourier/pseuds/Wanderingcourier
Summary: "Are you ready?"Yes, ma'am."Or, Peridot is Holly Blue's Favorite sub, and they have a great night together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Happy Accidents" by Saint Motel.

Holly Blue had changed the cracker on her whips, had wiped down the bench and changed out the cuffs, had restocked the mini fridge beneath the counter of the side room of the basement, she had even cleaned the wooden floor-- everything was ready.

Now Peridot just had to arrive.

At four-thirty sharp, the doorbell rang. Peridot had a duffle bag over her shoulder, her foot tapping and her eyes lighting up when Holly opened the door.

“On time, I see.”

Peridot shrugged, a casual smirk crossing her features. “I strive to follow your instructions.”

Holly nodded, motioning Peridot into the house and shutting the door behind her, before taking her hand and leading her to the basement door. “That’s good to hear. You’ll be behaving well today then?”

Peridot nodded, her smirk fading. “Yeah. I, uhh… I don’t want to do _too_ many punishments today. Not that I don’t want any at all,” she clarified as Holly turned back towards her, frowning and poised to speak, “I just… I was with this girl, the other week, and I really zoned out, and I’m not sure I want to zone out again so soon.”

Holly nodded, releasing a small breath. “I’ll keep that in mind, then. You remember the safe word?”

“Red for stop, yellow for a break. If I start to have trouble, I’ll tell you.”

“Thank you. Now then,” Holly ushered Peridot into the play room, lined with cabinets and a large closet, a large couch tucked off into one corner, a polished wooden chair, and in the center of the room a spanking bench, with thick leather cushions and padded cuffs. “are you ready?”

Peridot dropped her bag by the wall as she shut the door behind her, bowing her head, her arms now at her sides. “I am, ma’am.” Holly smiled thinly, ignoring the flutter of heat in her gut.

“Strip, but leave your panties on.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Peridot’s response, both verbal and physical, was quick, obedient-- Holly had expected nothing less. Peridot was a bright little thing, pliant and clever enough to adjust fluidly to Holly’s demands and preferences. She was one of Holly’s favorite subs, really.

Holly glanced appreciatively up and down Peridot’s form as Peridot deposited her clothing by her bag-- she was skinny, in a sort of way that suggested that she forgot to eat meals every once in awhile, but her hips flared generously outward.

“Good. Lift up your head, hold it still and keep your eyes forward.” “Yes, ma’am.” The collar had been warmed in her pocket-- on purpose mostly, Peridot had expressed before how she didn’t like the shock of cold leather on her throat. Her limbs and stomach were fine, but the throat bothered her. It was not such a concession for Holly to make. She fastened the collar with the o-ring in front, slipping her fingers up through the band, checking the fit. “That’s okay?” “Yes ma’am, It feels comfortable.”

Holly smiled thinly, brushing Peridot’s bleached hair away from her face, slipping her hand down to gently hold the back of her neck. She didn’t respond to Peridot. She didn’t need to. She pulled her close, letting their lips meet, one hand trailing down to rest on her hip. Peridot held still, clearly restraining herself. Holly tilted her head, let her tongue brush Peridot’s lips, and Peridot opened her mouth for her, carefully kissing her back, her hands curling and uncurling with desire at her sides.

Her hand tracing down to the band of Peridot’s panties, Holly broke the kiss. “I won’t find that you’ve made a mess already, will I? You know I told you to clean yourself up for me.” Peridot’s breath hitched. “No ma’am.”

Holly raised an eyebrow. “You don’t remember?” Her tone had an edge of teasing, but if Peridot wanted to start punishment this early, well. She wouldn’t complain.

“I misspoke, ma’am, I’m sorry. I haven’t made a mess, ma’am.” Peridot’s voice was a little shaky, but the continual brightness of her eyes betrayed her excitement. Holly _tsk_ ed. “I expect intelligible and definite answers to my questions. Do you understand that?”

Peridot shivered. “I understand, ma’am.”  “Good.” Holly leaned in to kiss her again, the hand at her waist moving to her ass, squeezing and massaging. Slowly backing Peridot closer to the wall, Holly removed her other hand from Peridot’s hair to properly cover her ass. She felt dampness at the very tips of her fingers, and her smile grew, knife sharp, into the kiss. She’d give Peridot a few more moments to get her blood flowing, and Peridot seemed grateful for it, for all that she kissed back.

Once again, Holly broke the kiss. “Peridot…” Peridot’s gaze remained even, but the twitch of her jaw told Holly all she needed to know. She moved one of her hands around to the front of Peridot’s crotch, pressing her fingers into the cleft of Peridot’s pussy.

“You said you didn’t make a mess. Did you lie to me?” Peridot gulped, and Holly could feel her grow wetter. Holly frowned in mock anger. “You know what liars get, don’t you?” Peridot made no movement. They both already knew what was going to happen. “Peridot. Tell me what liar’s get.”

“...Liars get beatings, ma’am.” “And what did you do?” “I lied to you, ma’am.” Holly stepped back, satisfied with her answer. “Then take off your panties and get on the bench. _Now._ ” Peridot nodded contritely, hands trembling as she took off her underwear. “Yes ma’am.”

Peridot positioned herself on the bench without instruction, settling herself onto the cool leather, eyes kept obediently downward. Holly moved to buckle the straps at Peridot’s wrists and ankles before clipping the small chain at the end of the bench to the collar Peridot wore. “That feels okay? Not too tight?”

Peridot twisted her wrists and flexed her ankles experimentally, before nodding. “Yes ma’am, they feel alright.” “Excellent.”

With Peridot strapped in, Holly turned to open the toy cabinet. She’d had it fitted with a mirror in the back, allowing her to keep an eye on Peridot as she looked over her toys. Her whip, obviously-- a sturdy stock whip with a nice loud crack (she’d have loved to use the bullwhip, but Peridot hadn’t been comfortable when she asked)-- before browsing the gags and cuffs. She pulled out a thick leather leash,the hog tie restraints with the leather and felt cuffs Peridot liked, a small, curved vibrator, and finally the spider gag and a small handbell. That would definitely be a fitting punishment for lying.

Setting everything but the gag aside, Holly knelt in front of Peridot, pressing the handbell into her bound hand. “You remember what to do right?” “Yes ma’am. Ring the bell if I need to stop.” Holly nodded, and brushed the tips of Peridot’s hair behind her ears. “Open your mouth.”

Peridot obeyed, and Holly carefully fit the gag in, conscious of Peridot’s teeth. The ring as just big enough to fit a couple of fingers into Peridot’s mouth, Holly estimated, but not so large that Peridot would have to worry about cracking her jaw holding it in. She buckled the straps behind Peridot’s head, mindful once again of Peridot’s hair. Peridot was already drooling a little bit as she tried to find a comfortable position for her tounge. Holly would have to keep an eye on her to make sure she didn’t get dehydrated.

Holly turned and retrieved her whip, standing behind Peridot and cracking it, delighting in the shiver that went down Peridot’s back. She rubbed a hand over Peridot’s ass before giving it a swift smack-- starting with the whip was just asking for trouble. Peridot made a little whine of pleasure, and Holly grinned to herself before giving Peridot’s other cheek a hit.

The warm up was short, just a few on each cheek. Holly cracked her whip again, a short warning, before delivering the first real hit. Peridot squealed, jerking in her restraints at the flash of fire across her ass. Holly counted to three in her head, and hit again.

She kept this particular punishment session short, only a few stripes for each cheek. Already small, thin welts were forming, and she didn’t want Peridot to zone out, not when she had been so specific about not wanting to go into subspace. Another day, maybe. Setting her whip aside, she moved her hand in between Peridot’s thighs, dragging her fingers between Peridot’s slick lips.

“Honestly, Peridot, I punish you for making a mess, and you just get wetter? What do you have to say for yourself?” She rubbed Peridot’s clit, and her thighs twitched, but Peridot didn’t make a sound. Holly Blue stilled her hand, listening for the bell, but there was nothing. Well, she could play this game.

“I expect _answers_ to my questions, Peridot. What do you have to say?” Holly withdrew her now slick fingers, stalking around to face Peridot, grabbing a fistful of bleached hair with her clean hand and pulling Peridot’s head up to took at her. Holly held her slick fingers in front of Peridot’s face, drool dribbling down Peridot’s chin. “Look at this mess. Look how wet you’ve gotten.” Peridot’s eyes were clear and focused on Holly’s face-- good, good, she could listen-- but she did nothing in response except whine pitifully, her eyes never leaving Holly’s.

Holly blue frowned sternly down at Peridot. “You don’t want to look? Fine. I’ll make you taste.” Peridot’s eyes widened, and Holly leaned over, her hand returning to Peridot’s pussy to gather up more slick, before sliding her two wet fingers into Peridot’s open mouth. Peridot moaned loudly, her tongue slipping over Holly’s fingers even as Holly pushed her fingers into Peridot’s mouth and throat until her eyes watered and she was visibly struggling not to gag, the drooling increasing steadily as Holly moved her fingers.

“Do you like that? Do you like me making you taste yourself? Me shoving my fingers down your throat?” Peridot moaned again, licking at Holly’s fingers, and Holly pulled her hand away. “I told you earlier Peridot, I expect intelligible answers. Do you like that?”  

Peridot frowned as much as she could, her brows furrowing. “...Ueah maah.” Holly pulled lightly on her hair again. “I can’t understand you. You need to speak clearly.” Peridot’s facial expression cleared, her eyes crinkling at the corners as she caught on to Holly’s game.  “Ueah maah, ah ondrhausan.”

Holly sighed dramatically, picking up her whip once again. “If you can’t follow that basic direction, then I guess I’ll have to punish you again.” She took up her spot behind Peridot once again, and cracked her whip.

She kept her hits a little lighter than last time, to compensate for the amount of hits she was giving. Peridot moaned and squealed with each hit, and Holly could see just how wet Peridot was as she practically dripped down her thighs. Holly would be lying if she said that seeing Peridot like this wasn’t doing anything for her, the space between her own legs feeling uncomfortably damp, but _that_ could wait.

Grabbing the small vibrator, Holly knelt behind Peridot. Turning it on-- low, don’t want to overwhelm her now-- Holly ran it gently across the inside of Peridot’s thigh, letting that be her warning. Peridot breathed out a small sigh, relaxing minutely.

Slowly, Holly trailed the vibrator up, delicately circling Peridot’s clit. Peridot gasped, her feet and legs jerking with the shock, but her hips rocked back as much as they could, looking for more friction, deeper contact. Holly was happy to oblige, pressing the vibrator just a little harder, holding back her chastisements and letting Peridot continue the rocking of her hips.

Within minutes, Peridot’s thighs were twitching, her motions becoming more desperate. Holly pulled the vibrator away, shutting it off as she did so. “Do you want to cum, Peridot?”

Peridot groaned loudly, and if she had been trying to respond it was lost between the gag and her own desperation. She rocked her hips back hopefully, whining again. Holly scoffed. “I can’t understand you, Peridot. Do you want me to let you cum?”

A sob of frustration escaped Peridot. Holly must have backed off just in time, then. She stood up. “I guess you don’t, then, seeing as you refuse to give me an answer I can understand.” Another groan from Peridot sounded, and she wriggled in her restraints. “Lucky for you, I think we can work out an appropriate atonement.”

She knelt back in front of Peridot, unclasping the gag, massaging the hinge of Peridot’s jaw with her thumb as Peridot closed her jaw and swallowed. “Is there anything you need?” Holly murmured, soft and not quite as in line with the mood as she had hoped. Peridot nodded as much as she could with her collar still chained to the bench. “May I please have something to drink, ma’am?”

“Of course. Let me fix your bindings first.” Holly moved to unbuckle the restraints on the bench, running her fingers soothingly over Peridot’s wrists and ankles, and setting the unused bell off to the side. “Get on your knees in front of the bench. And wipe your face while you’re at it, you’re absolutely filthy.” “Yes, ma’am.”

Peridot stood shakily for a moment, wiping the drool from her lips and chin, before settling down on her knees, her wrists already obligingly crossed behind her. Holly nodded approvingly. “Good girl.”

With Peridot unrestrained and showing no signs of fatigue or of drifting off, Holly turned and retrieved not only the restraints, but also a bottle of green sports drink from the refrigerator and a straw. No need to have Peridot dribbling any more than she already had. Returning, Holly cuffed together Peridot’s wrists and ankles with the four cuffs on the hogtie, before opening the cap of the drink and slipping the straw in, holding it up to Peridot’s lips.

“Thank you, ma’am,” Peridot murmured before taking the straw into her mouth, sipping the drink slowly. After several seconds, she pulled away slightly, and Holly stood up, capping the drink and putting it back into the refrigerator.

“Now then,” Holly began, clasping her hands behind her back as she stood in front of Peridot, “you directly disobeyed me while you were on the bench. I _should_ have given you another punishment for that.”

Peridot hunched her shoulders a bit, her eyes glancing away. She would have been the picture of abashment and remorse, if the place where her full thighs met wasn’t shining with slickness.

“However, I think we can work out a more fitting discipline for you.” Holly was barely suppressing her grin, even as she spoke. “I will let you cum once you’ve made me come. If you can’t,” Or won’t, she added mentally, “then I have _plenty_ of other ideas. Do you agree?”

The twitch at the corners of Peridot’s mouth told Holly all that she needed to know, but she waited for the proper answer all the same. Bowing her head contritely, Peridot murmured, “Yes ma’am, I agree.”

“Good girl. Keep your head down.” Holly waited only a second, before turning and fetching the chair-- with Peridot’s wrists bound to her ankles, she wouldn’t quite be able to reach Holly’s crotch if Holly was standing and that would just be embarrassing for the both of them. Maybe another day, if Peridot hadn’t already been punished twice. Or maybe if Peridot wanted to go into subspace…

Holly tucked that thought away for another time as she set the chair down, a foot or two away from where Peridot kneeled. “You can look now.”

Peridots head snapped up, more eager than Holly had predicted. Holly managed to keep a straight face, but her eyes did not leave Peridot’s even as Holly slowly shed her own pants and underwear. Peridot’s eyes, in contrast, flickered up and down her, and Holly could see her swallow the lump in her throat.

Holly sat down, spreading her legs. “Come here.” Peridot nodded, her head bobbing eagerly. “Yes, ma’am.”

Peridot had to shuffle awkwardly-- seeing her so obviously struggle to move, but still eager, willing to obey--

Well. There was a reason Holly and Peridot played together so often. Holly tried to ignore the wave of heat in her gut as Peridot finally got close, close enough that Holly could just barely feel her breath on her own pussy. Peridot look up, her head just barely cocked to the side, waiting.

She was pretty like that, hogtied, her ass striped with light little welts, a blush across her cheeks and ears. Holly nodded, spreading herself with her hand. “Go ahead, then. Impress me.”

Peridot’s eyes betrayed her, no matter how well she could hide her smile. “Yes, ma’am.” She said, enthusiastic and aluminum bright, and reverently she licked a slow stripe up Holly’s pussy.

Holly sighed, keeping her eyes on the girl below her, watching as she serviced her. There was no need to talk during this, Peridot knew her well enough to take direction without words. Peridot suckled on her clit, and Holly hummed quietly.

Peridot’s mouth may have moved quickly on her, but she was sloppy at best, all tongue and lips fast and hard on Holly’s clit, occasionally mouthing down to her hole, eagerly lapping at her. Holly loved it-- loved how eager she was to please, loved the way Peridot would occasionally raise her eyes up trying to judge from Holly expression if she was doing well enough.

Holly grabbed a handful of Peridot’s hair with her free hand, tugging sharply, encouraging her. She pushed Peridot’s head down into her cunt, reveling in the sharp intake of breath she could hear, the redoubling of Peridot’s efforts as she refocused on the clit, drawing what Holly could only assume were nonsense patterns with the tip of her tongue. Holly bucked her hips, and Peridot sucked softly on the bud of flesh.

The quiet swear Holly released could be Peridot’s warning, Holly decided, as she bucked her hips once, twice, three times, grinding on Peridot’s face, her grip in Peridot’s hair still harsh as she came.

Peridot made a muffled little moan against her as she felt Holly convulse, and god bless her, she kept licking and suckling through Holly’s orgasm, until Holly abruptly pulled her face away, Peridot’s lips and chin once again damp.

She pushed the chair back, silently pulling her clothes back on. Looking the part was half the fun of this, after all-- seeing Peridot stripped naked and bound whereas Holly had the choice to put all of her clothes back on, to maintain her appearance, only added to the power difference. She retreated back to the counter to pick up the vibrator.

Holly knelt down, just to the side and behind of Peridot, putting one hand on her shoulder and carefully leaning her back, so that Holly could wrap one arm around Peridot’s midsection, trapping Peridot against Holly even while allowing her to lean against Holly’s chest. With her other hand, she flicked on the vibrator, teasing it against Peridot’s closed thighs.

“That was very good, Peridot. I believe I need to hold up my end of the deal, yes?” Spreading her thighs wide, Peridot groaned, her head tilting to the side just a tad. “Please, ma’am.”

Holly kissed the side of Peridot’s throat, and touched the tip of the vibrator against Peridot’s slick, swollen clit. Peridot moaned and her hips bucked thoughtlessly, humping the vibrator as much as she could with her legs bound.  Holly pressed down harder and began to rub tiny little circles on Peridot’s clit, watching the flex of her hips as she matched Holly’s rhythm. Holly could feel Peridot tense as she reached the edge of her climax--

And pulled away, kissing Peridot’s shoulder as she humped the empty air, desperate for her release. “I thought that I taught you some manners. Peridot. What do we say when we want something?”

Peridot screwed her eyes shut, her thighs trembling with want. “Please, ma’am.” Holly raised an eyebrow, not that Peridot could see it.  “Please, _what?_ ”

“Please let me cum, ma’am. Please, please, I want it so bad, ma’am--” Holly drew the vibrator once more up Peridot's thighs, only centimeters away from where Peridot really wanted it. “I’ll let you cum when you remember to ask my permission. Is that clear?” “Yes ma’am, I understand, please ma’am please--” Peridot was panting now, and when Holly dragged the vibrator up, just teasing Peridot’s lips, Peridot keened and rocked her hips.

Holly reconcentrated her light touches to Peridot’s clit, and Peridot’s head fell back onto Holly’s shoulder, whimpering her need as Holly pleasured her. It was only a minute before Peridot’s hips were desperately rocking once again.

“Ma’am may I please cum, please _please!_ ” Holly pressed harder, carefully matching Peridot’s increasingly frantic rhythm, and whispered into her ear, “You have my permission.“

Peridot’s orgasm rocked through her, her whole body shuddering with the force of it, moaning and mumbling praise and thanks through her crys. Her trembling slowed, and Holly sped up, never once pulling the vibrator away, even as Peridot’s noises changed from moans to squeals and she squirmed in Holly’s grip.

Her hips were jerking erratically, overwhelmed with pleasure. Holly turned up the vibrations, listening carefully for any hint of the safeword, but Peridot didn’t even so much as start the word. Holly felt the shiver of Peridot’s muscles, the clenching and unclenching of her bound fists, and she kept up the punishing pace of the vibrator.

Peridot’s hips bucked once more, and Holly felt Peridot’s pussy flutter and twitch beneath her hand as a second orgasm tore through her. She turned the vibrations to the lowest setting, letting Peridot ride her orgasm out at a much lazier pace, before shutting the vibrator off completely and undoing the restraints.

Peridot sighed as she rolled her shoulders, before stretching lazily . “‘R we done?”

“Yeah,” Holly replied, standing up, “unless you really want to do more.” Peridot shook her head.

Holly offered Peridot a hand, and she took it, Holly pulling her to her feel, bracing her when she stumbled. “Was the end too much? You didn’t stop me.”

“It was intense. I liked it a lot, though.”

Placing her hand firmly on Peridot’s shoulder, Holly guided Peridot to the couch, and Peridot collapsed gratefully into the plush cushions. Holly turned to retrieve the sports drink the the refrigerator, across the room.

“Was there anything you didn’t like?” Holly asked as she handed Peridot the drink. Peridot unscrewed the cap and took a slow sip, before shrugging.

“I’m not sure about the spider gag. My mouth felt really dry after all the talking.”

Holly sat beside her, putting an arm around her waist. “Do you not want me to make you talk? I was a little worried about you getting dehydrated.”

“I liked that you could put your fingers into my mouth. I liked getting punished because of the gag a _lot_. You did good with that, it was just enough. I really liked that you let me take a break.”

“You can ask for breaks, if you need them. You know I don’t mind.” Holly’s grip around Peridot tightened, just a little bit.

“I wasn’t sure how to ask, with the bell.” Peridot took another swig of the drink before setting it and the cap on the floor next to the couch.

Holly frowned. “...You’re right. We’ll think of something.”

Peridot nodded, her shoulders drooping. Holly leaned back, tugging Peridot gently down to lay atop her.

“...What did _you_ like? Or, what didn’t you…” Peridot mumbled, shifting to curl up beneath Holly’s arm.

Holly hummed, thinking over the question. “...I liked you hogtied. And the noises you made when you came the second time. I wish I’d known you were having trouble with the gag, but I liked how messy you looked.”

“It’s not your fault you didn’t know. I could have called for a stop if I got dizzy, or if I started to zone out.”

“I should have thought of a way for you to ask.”

Peridot kissed Holly’s cheek sleepily. “You will.”

Holly wrinkled her nose, mostly to distract herself from how warm her cheeks suddenly felt. “Go shower, you’re sticky.”

“How would you even know? You’re wearing clothes! And anyways,” Peridot tuned again, so that she was splayed on top of Holly like the world’s sweatiest and least convenient blanket, “I’m really tired. Can’t I just sleep first?”

Holly groaned dramatically, but made no move to dislodge Peridot. “Fine. I’m pushing you off after twenty minutes, though.”

Peridot made a pleased sounding noise in the back of her throat, closing her eyes. Holly pretended to ignore the feeling of Peridot’s eyelashes against her throat, and let her eyes drift shut. She wouldn’t even go to sleep, she’d just give Peridot a little time to recover.

Waking up two hours later with Peridot still snoring on top of her wasn’t the worst thing, after all.

Kicking over the sports drink as she untangled herself from Peridot sort of was, though.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Holly Blue/Peridot fic on this site. I'm so proud. This is also the first time I've actually sat down and written a fic that hits most (not quite all) of my kinks, so yay.
> 
> This is some sort of mysterious human au? With like polyamory or fwb or something? I may or may not write some more stuff in this au (and by that I mean i may or may not write jaspidot in this au), especially since I sort of want to explore both Holly and Peridot a little more. I was really torn between the enthusiastic sub Peridot like she is here, and a barely compliant brat Peridot that may or maynot happen later. Also, subspace. Can you tell I like subspace from this fic?
> 
> A lot of research went into this fic and depicting an safe encounter, but if you see any mistakes (or any typos, whoops), feel free to tell me here or on my tumblr (thewanderingcourier dot tumblr dot com). Please please please tell me if I bunked anything up, I don't want to be spreading misinformation!


End file.
